Firework Monkey (Judbud)
Not to be confused with the Firework Monkey. This uses the BTD6 system of upgrading. If you are unfamiliar with BTD6, this page may be confusing. The Firework Monkey is a powerful, yet inconsistent Monkey that fires massive projectiles to every corner of the screen. Base Stats (All costs assume you are playing on Medium difficulty) By default, the Firework Monkey shoots a single small projectile to a random part of the screen every 3 to 5 seconds. This projectile has 8 pierce, and it will explode instantly if it reaches the limit. If it reaches the aimed part of the screen, or if it hits a 3D object, it will also explode. This explosion is quite large, about 2/3 the size of a Dart Monkey's range. It has a pop cap of 50, and only pops 1 layer. Any non-MOAB class bloons will be stunned for 0.2 seconds by the explosion. These explosions always take the appearance of golden fireworks. By default, the explosion can pop lead and purple bloons, but cannot pop black or camo bloons. The actual projectile can pop black and purple bloons, but cannot pop camo and explodes on contact with lead. Cost: 1050 In-game description: Fires massive fireworks to random points on the screen every few seconds. Unlocked when you reach 15,000 pops with explosives and reach rank 38. Class: Primary Upgrades First Path 1/0/0 - Larger Demolitions Effect Description: Greatly increases the size of the explosion. Actual Effect: Increases the width of the explosion by 50%, also increasing the pop cap to 100. Cost: 600$ and 600 XP. 2/0/0 - Large Ordinance Warrant Effect Description: With this, your Firework Monkey can purchase more dangerous fireworks. Actual Effect: Increases the explosion range by 33%, increases the pop cap to 150, and allows your fireworks to pop 2 layers. Cost: 1,200$ and 1,500 XP. 3/0/0 - Inferno Blaze Effect Description: By packing in extra explosives, you can make your fireworks burn your targets. Actual Effect: Increases the layer pierce to 3 layers, also causing a burn effect that pops 1 layer per other second for 6 seconds to all bloons, including MOABs and higher. Cost: 2,500$ and 3,000 XP. 4/0/0 - Inflame Effect Description: These fireworks leave a large area scathed, dealing heavy damage to bloons who pass through. Actual Effect: Increases the layer pierce to 5 layers, also leaving the entire area that was exploded burned for 7 seconds. Any bloons who pass through will take 5 layers of damage and burn them. Also increases pop cap to 600. Cost: 6,000$ and 10,000 XP. 5/0/0 - Orbital Destruction Effect Description: Are these even fireworks anymore? Actual Effect: Direct hits from the "firework" deal 18 layers of damage. Any MOABs+ burned by either the explosion or the fire will take 8 layers of damage per second instead of 0.5. Also increases pop cap to 1000. Cost: 36,000$ and 35,000 XP. Second Path 0/1/0 - Higher Frequency Effect Description: Improved production lines increase the attack speed by 50%! Actual Effect: Increases attack speed by 50%. Cost: 500$ and 500 XP. 0/2/0 - Trailed Explosions Effect Description: Fireworks now explode outwards into a larger area! Actual Effect: Fireworks launch off 16 smaller shots with 5 pierce and half the layer popping as the original firework, rounded up. These shots move slowly, and travel across 1/4 of the width of the screen before fizzing out. Cost: 1,500$ and 1,200 XP. 0/3/0 - Compound Fireworks Effect Description: The trails now explode into smaller fireworks! Actual Effect: Firework Trails, after hitting an object, running out of pop count, or travelling far enough, will explode into fireworks themselves. These fireworks have half the range, half the layers (rounded up) and half the pop cap of the original fireworks, and themselves explode into 3 small trails, detailed in the upgrade above. Cost: 4,500$ and 4,000 XP. 0/4/0 - Fireworks Display Effect Description: This activated ability launches tons of fireworks all over the map! Actual Effect: Adds an Ability, "Fireworks Display". This launches 30 fireworks to random points on the screen over the length of 8 seconds. Cooldown lasts 120 seconds. Also causes the base attack to fire to 2 points on the screen instead of 1. Cost: 10,000$ and 8,000 XP. 0/5/0 - Grand Finale Effect Description: Get ready for your standing ovation. Actual Effect: The ability now launches 80 fireworks over a length of 7 seconds. These fireworks fire 20 splits instead of 16, and the smaller ones launch into 8 splits instead of 3. Cooldown increased to 130 seconds. The base attack now launches 4 rockets every 1.5-3.3 seconds instead of 2. Cost: 50,000$ and 30,000 XP. Third Path 0/0/1 - Colored Fireworks Effect Description: New special fireworks are now colored, having extra effects on specific bloons. Actual Effect: Fireworks are now colored between Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Purple, Black, White, Zebra, Grey (Lead), Rainbow, and Brown (Ceramic). These fireworks deal double the layer damage to the bloon of the type that it is, and also stuns every bloon of that type on screen for 0.2 seconds. Increases the stun time for all bloons in the attack radius to 0.3 seconds. Cost: 1,000$ and 1,000 XP. 0/0/2 - Targeted Fireworks Effect Description: New fireworks will now target the largest cluster of bloons on the map and attack them! Actual Effect: Adds targeting options of Random, the default for lower upgrades, but now it won't target areas that aren't touching the track, Clustered, attacking the area where the firework is most likely to hit the most bloons, and First, attacking the furthest bloon area along the track. Cost: 1,100$ and 1,200 XP. 0/0/3 - Special Rockets Effect Description: Upgrades fireworks and rockets with unique properties! Actual Effect: Fireworks and rockets can now detect camo, and have a 10% chance of converting camo into non-camo. Rockets themselves can now pierce up to 80 bloons, and will make erratic movements, seeking out bloons on the way to the explosion point. Cost: 2,500$ and 3,000 XP. 0/0/4 - MOAB-shaped Fireworks Effect Description: 33% of fireworks are now shaped like MOABs, dealing massive damage to them and stunning them! Actual Effect: 1 in 3 fireworks are shaped like MOABs, dealing 10x damage to them and stunning all of them below for 0.15 seconds (0.1 for a ZOMG). These rockets can still be colored, stunning the MOAB of what color it is for 0.15 seconds longer (ZOMGs count as black) and dealing 30x damage if it does a direct hit. The Clustered targeting option will now always target MOAB-class bloons if it is a MOAB-shaped firework. Cost: 9,000$ and 8,000 XP. 0/0/5 - Mauler Fireworks Effect Description: MOAB-class bloons beware.. Actual Effect: 100% of fireworks are now MOAB-shaped. MOAB-shaped fireworks now deal 50x damage to MOAB-bloons, 150x if it is the same color as them. All MOAB-class bloons are stunned for 0.3 seconds (excluding the BAD) every time a firework is fired, going up to 0.8 seconds if it is the correct color. When fireworks blow up MOABs, they create a massive explosion twice the size of the regular attack that deals 15 layers of damage. Every 15 seconds the round goes on, the attack speed increases by 10% (not compounding). Cost: 60,000$ and 50,000 XP. Applicable Monkey Knowledge Upgrades * Any knowledge that affects Explosives or Primary Monkeys * The upgrade "Gunpowder Packing", which increases explosion size by 6% and pop limit by 3%. * The upgrade "Rainbow Weapons", which, upon purchasing upgrade 0/0/1, gives the tower a 20% chance to shoot fireworks with 2 colors. Trivia * This is the first page Judbud has made in the BTD6 style. * It is also the first page Judbud has made in a very long time. * This page was partly inspired by the 4th of July fireworks display. * I hope you enjoyed reading. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:BTD6 Category:Primary Towers